ffxiv_german_lorefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Helaine Laviceur
thumb|center|600px thumb|center|600px Zitate * "Alles hat seinen Preis" * "Nécessité fait loi" (Not kennt kein Gebot) * "Un ami, c’est quelqu’un qui sait tout de toi, et qui t’aime quand même" (Ein Freund ist jemand der alles von dir weiß und dich trotzdem liebt.) * ... * ... Erscheinungsbild Weiche, freundliche und feine Züge spiegeln sich in dem Elfischen Gesicht wieder, mit Augen die wie tief eingelassene Saphire, in einem hellen Königsblau schimmern und wachsam ihre Umgebung beobachten. Selbst auf den zweiten Blick mag man sie der Unterart Erlschatten zuschreiben, doch beim Dritten, beim Vierten, wundert man sich vielleicht doch über den zwar braunen, aber dunklen und vorallem matten Hautton, mit Lippen die anstatt rosig in sattem, dunklem Rot stehen, ohne dass sie dazu Kosmetika verwendet hat - diese fehlen dabei gänzlich. Ihre Gesamterscheinung zeugt von gesetztem Humor und Lebensfreude, aber auch von den Jahren die einen mit der Zeit unweigerlich zeichnen, so geht ihr Blick in vermeintlich unbeobachteten Momenten ins Leere, als würden ganze Zeitalter vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbeistreifen. Einer wahren Elezen gleich, lenkt sie selbst schwere, gepanzerte Schritte doch stets mit elfischer Eleganz. Ihre Rüstung aus verstärktem Leder gibt ihr genug Bewegungsfreiheit und ist somit praktisch und wenig geschmückt, aber auch sichtbar alt, gepflegt aber abgenutzt. Man sollte sich nicht in Sicherheit wiegen - auch wenn sie entspannt wirken mag, so ist sie stets bereit sich von einem Augenblick zum Nächsten in den Kampf zu stürzen. Verhaltens- & Wesenszüge Man kennt sie allgemein hin als freundlich, besonnen, humorvoll und charmant. Ein kleiner aber harmloser Schelm manchmal. Eine ruhige Elezen, die unkompliziert ihrem Beruf nachgeht und die Wälder durchstreift. Eine stolze Frau, manchmal eigenwillig, manchmal stur aber meistens einsichtig genug um auch Fehler zuzugeben und zu korrigieren. Offensichtlich hat sie das Herz am rechten Fleck. Selten legt sie Rüstung und Waffe an, aber wenn doch ist sie praktisch eine andere Elezen. Fokussiert, still, teilweise ruppig, was insbesondere für Leute die sie kennen verstörend oder zumindest irritierend sein kann. Andererseits wer ist im Angesicht eines Kampfes nicht in sich gekehrter und konzentriert, nicht wahr? Fähigkeiten ★★★★★ Meisterhaft; ★★★★☆ Außergewöhnlich; ★★★☆☆ Gut; ★★☆☆☆ Durchschnittlich; ★☆☆☆☆ Grundkenntnisse; ☆☆☆☆☆ Untalentiert; Fähigkeitenliste Anerkennungen / besondere Leistungen --- Soziales Umfeld Beruf: Alchemistin; Kräuterhexe; Familie: * Mathieu Laviceur (Bruder) * Lord Shiorax Dreaufont (Halbbruder) * Lord Sebastien de Luifant (Vater †) * Alsianne Laviceur (Mutter †) * ... Freunde * T'aaladras Tia * Talia Rosewood * ... Andere * ... Musik, passend zum Charakter (inkl. Situationsbeschreibung) Quelle: Sarah Cover - Zayn ft. Sia - Dusk Till Dawn But you'll never be alone I'll be with you from dusk till dawn I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here I'll hold you when things go wrong I'll be with you from dusk till dawn I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here I'll be with you from dusk till dawn Baby, I'm right here Lebensgeschichte Laviceur Vergangenheit: Sie war gegangen, diese feine, kluge Lady - Licht seiner Augen, wie sie gekommen war, wie sie sich frech ihren Weg in das Herz von Sebastien de Luifant gestohlen hat, die Tage, die Nächte in der sie sich näher kamen, so schnell war sie auch wieder fort. Und zurück blieb ein vages Gefühl der Leere, des Verlustes. Natürlich schrieb er ihr, warum mochte sie denn nur gegangen sein, es lief doch so gut, Cherie wo bist du, Cherie warum bist du gegangen, er schrieb ihr, über Wochen, über Monate, nie kam eine Antwort, was konnte passiert sein, es nagte an ihn, länger als er hätte sollen, er war ein junger Mann, in der Blüte seiner Schaffenskraft, voller Tatendrang, voller Träume aber das sollte nur die erste grobe Wirklichkeit sein die auf ihn zukam. Der Winter war im Jahr darauf besonders harsch die Göttin Halone ihnen gram, alles wurde immer weniger, selbst der Adel fing an die Auswirkungen zu spüren. Sie starben wie Fliegen in den Schwaden. Was nicht die Kälte, oder der Hunger dahinraffte, schaffte der Krieg mit den Drachen und die Executive, die Ritter, die Kirche, wurde immer unbarmherziger. Wer hatte dieser Tage noch ein mildes Wort, geschweige denn eine warme Suppe anzubieten? Und wenn war sie so dünn dass man damit keinen Hund sättigen konnte, geschweige denn einen Erwachsenen, schwer arbeitenden Mann. So kam es dass Sebastien de Luifant sehr früh bereits mit dem Elend und der blanken Verzweiflung konfrontiert wurde, das ihn über die Jahre mit so viel Grauen erfüllt hat, dass er irgendwann nicht mehr die Augen davor verschließen konnte. Nicht länger konnte er den nächsten armen Tropf von seiner Türschwelle schieben, starr in der unwirklichen Kälte gestorben als er sich etwas warmes erhoffte. Etwas zu essen. Nicht länger konnte er in die andere Richtung sehen als man ihn anflehte, auf Knien, die spindeldürren, knochigen Hände erhoben, als würden sie Halone selbst bitten etwas zu spenden, für die Kinder, die sich in allen Ecken verkrochen welche auch nur annähernd versprachen ihnen etwas Wärme zu spenden, sich um die Lagerfeuer schaarten mit ihren großen Augen und den eingefallenen Gesichtern. Nicht länger wollte er die Straßenseite wechseln wenn wieder einmal einer der Ritter seinen Frust und seinen Ärger an den Schwächsten auslies, weil er sich für etwas besseres hielt. Es war sein Volk, hat es denn nicht genug gegeben, sodass es sich nun selber aufzehrte? Was war mit der Ehre der Edelmänner, der Ritter, der Häuser, sich um die seinigen zu kümmern? Genug! Es war genug! Wut und Hass und Abscheu staute sich dieser Tage in dem jungen Sebastien de Luifant und mit den Jahren wurzelte die Dunkelheit tief, schlug ihre gehässigen Krallen in sein Herz und formte den Mann immer mehr. Bis es eines Tages tatsächlich genug war und dieser anfing gegen sein Land, gegen die Ritter, ja die Kurie selbst anzukämpfen und es fing harmlos genug an, erst ein zu unrecht der Häresie Beschuldigter, den er befreite, dann der nächste und je mehr die Ritter selbst die einfachsten Ausschreitungen mit eigenem harschen Gutdünken bestraften, desto mehr brannte das Feuer der Rache, der Vergeltung und der Gerechtigkeit in ihm. Er wurde unvorsichtiger und musste schließlich selber aus seiner Heimat fliehen und alles und jeden zurück lassen. Erst Jahre später, erst mit dem jungen, guten Aymeric de Borel wurde das Urteil der Kurie wieder aufgehoben, sein Besitz ihm wieder zugeschrieben und noch mehr - Für seine Tapferkeit, für den Dienst im Namen des Volkes, hatte er die Ehre seinen letzten Monate - gezeichnet von einer unheilbaren Krankheit - unter dem Adel wandeln zu können, wenn man ihn aber fragte, was ihm am Meisten Freude bereite, dann dass sich die zwei sozialen Klassen langsam annäherten. Dass Ishgard als Volk zusammenwuchs, ein gutes Ishgard, das er über alles liebte. Genauso wie die junge Lady Jainellette de Dreaufont, die er bis zu seinem Tod nie vergessen hatte, selbst noch, als eine andere Frau ihm Kinder schenkte, er sich Vater nannte von dem Mädchen Helaine, die ihm so ähnlich war und dem Jungen Mathieu, der seiner Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Und in seinen letzten Atemzügen, den letzten Tagen auf dieser Welt war ihm das höchste Glück erschienen, endlich eine lang ersehnte Nachricht in Form ein weiterer Sohnes, eines stattlichen Sohnes von seiner geliebten Jainellette und er konnte in Frieden und im Reinen mit sich und der Welt sterben. Gegenwart: Ishgard Helaine kam alleine, als man nach den Kindern schickte um ihren Vater zu verabschieden. Sie wusste nicht wer der junge Mann war, an der Seite ihres Vaters, der sich zu ihm beugte, und sie würde keinen Sterbenden danach fragen, es war so oder so einerlei. Sie hatte gesagt was sie zu sagen hatte, Mathieu sprach wie immer auch seine eigenen Sprache. Es war gut. Er war ihr vielleicht kein Vater, aber er war ihr Lehrer. Er konnte die Mutter nicht beschützen, aber er trauerte genug, auch wenn Hela wusste, dass Liebe anders aussehen mochte. Sie waren aufeinander gestoßen als sie sich beide brauchten. Ihre Mutter war Eigensinn in Person. Sie war nicht der Typ Frau der eine Heirat brauchte, noch sich festsetzen lies, Hela wusste zu schätzen dass ihr Vater die Mutter anstandshalber fragte. Nicht wegen ihm waren sie Bastardkinder und sie mochte ihren Vater, seine Aufopferung, sein tapferes Herz, sie fühlte sich ihm nahe. Nein, im Gegensatz zu Mathieu verstand sie das alles und sie liebte ihren Vater, ihren Lehrer, ihren Mentor. Und ihr Herz trauerte. Sie vor allen Anderen verstand ihn nur zu genau, kannte ihn besser als sonst jemand. Mathieu hingegen war immer schon der Sohn seiner Mutter und er konnte bis zuletzt dem Vater nicht vergeben. Aber ein Sterbender musste es so nicht wissen. Nein, sie hatte es ihm erspart, eine kleine Lüge, ein kleiner Preis das sie ihrem Gewissen abverlangen musste. Es war nicht der Einzige aber sie waren es alle Wert. Alles hat seinen Preis, man muss nur entscheiden ob man bereit ist ihn zu zahlen. Helaine lauschte nicht, was der Fremde und ihr Vater zu besprechen hatten, sie hatte von vornherein alles abgelehnt was er ihr vermachen wollte, ebenso wie Mathieu nicht das Erbe antreten wollte und als der alte Mann seinen letzten Atemzug tat, tat er es in das Ohr des Fremden und ihr Herz brach ob dieser Tatsache. Also ging sie, störrisch wie ihre Mutter würde sie sich das niemals eingestehen, geschweige denn einen Fremden zur Rede stellen. Vielleicht schwang ihr alter Vater ja in beide Richtungen. Das würde wiederum einiges erklären. Die Elezen scheuchte den Gedanken weg als sie den Hof betrat und um sich vom herben Tabak einlullen zu lassen. Durchatmen, diese Kälte tief in die Lungen ziehen, ihr Herz davon betäuben lassen. Ja - Lord Sebastien de Luifant war tot. Ihr Vater war gestorben und nur mehr sie und Mathieu waren da. --- Kategorie:Elezen